


Free

by Penthesilea1623



Series: Tied, But Tenderly [3]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, References to Sex, mentions of bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penthesilea1623/pseuds/Penthesilea1623
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elspeth Trevelyan wakes up alone the morning after her first time with The Iron Bull.  A one shot inspired by an art piece of Iron Bull and Elspeth that the wonderfully talented Jumeyle is working on for me. Cross posted on my tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jumeyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumeyle/gifts).



She woke up slowly, lying face down on the bed, feeling aches and stings in unaccustomed places, but there was pleasure and satisfaction in those small insignificant pains and the memory of how she’d received them.

She felt rested. She felt renewed.

Her whole life she’d been watched, been scrutinized, her every action judged, always, first by her noble family, then by the templars, and lately by seemingly everyone, as the Herald and now as the Inquisitor.

Until last night.

For a few hours she had forgotten. For a few hours she had lost herself in feeling.

For a few hours, for perhaps the first time in her life, she’d finally been able to do both.

She tried to sit up and found she couldn’t: he’d left one wrist still tied loosely to the bed.

A slow smile curved her lips.

She wasn’t trapped and she knew he had left it there as a reminder.

In here, in this room, when the door closed, she could stop thinking, stop deciding, she could let go of that weight. In here, the decisions and the responsibilities were his. She could say anything, do anything, ask anything, feel _anything_ , without worrying about the repercussions.

Without worrying what could go wrong, or what people would think, or what people would do.

The rope still at her wrist was a reminder of all that.

Bull would keep her safe.

The rope at her wrist was a reminder, that here, like this, she was finally free.

**Author's Note:**

> Tied but Tenderly pictures references and other Dragon Age: Inquisition related things can be found on my tumblr
> 
>  
> 
> [Tied, but Tenderly references and inspiration](http://penthesilea1623.tumblr.com/search/tied+but+tenderly)


End file.
